The consequence of bulling
by sunstar989
Summary: A new ghost comes to town and makes Casper life miserable. Will he have the courage to get help or will someone just have to prove to him that someone cares. Even for a friendly ghost. Sorry I'm late anti bulling week


What do you do when you are bullied? Because once I really didn't know. Hi I'm Casper and I am a friendly ghost. Normally I'm very continent in being friendly. Even if the biggest majority of the ghost population wish I was gone. But never before had I been really truly bullied. You see there was a new ghost kid in town named Bo. Why someone named him that I will never know but one thing for sure he was the best ghost to ever appear in this town. At the end of the school day half of us either melted on the spot or went into a screeching frenzy. The teacher's hair ran away over the whole thing. It took us a whole hour before we could find it. So that gave Bo the most popular rank in the ghost school. Of course with all the other's complements and cheers. He seemed to not pay any attention to that. Just at me staring in a menacing way. One that just meant trouble.

It was just after school I was heading straight home because my uncles would of had a cow if I was late making dinner.

And it took me a whole week to get that cow out of my room. I'm now quite a cow poke. Just then I was pulled back finding myself surrounded with the most buffest scariest ghost in the school. 'What did I do now?' I groaned mentally to myself as I struggled to get away from the bullies but they held me tight. The crowd of overgrown bullies moved aside and who flew in was Bo. He had a power hungry look. Like one of those dictators. And that was the last thing I saw.

What felt like hours I was flung and landed into the hard concrete which felt more pleasant than before. The happy howls and jeers rang in my ears as they threatened to come closer. I sucked up the unbelievable pain and quickly flew away.

Normal POV

Casper flew straight home and right into his bedroom thanking God that his uncles didn't notice him. Casper took a choked gasp as he finally stopped flying wiping the tears so he doesn't start crying. So he learned something. Ghost can still feel pain and not just the emotional ones. Learning was always good for Casper but he didn't want to learn it that way. Before he could have another moment to himself he heard a bang on his door.

"We know you're in their come out with your tangible hands up." Yelled the other ghost from across the hall.

Casper began to panic. He can't let them see him like this. This isn't like the many times he failed to scare someone or even want to. This was their pride of being the most scariest ghost in town. Well that was what they said. And his peers and teachers often compared him to his uncles. Wondering how they could live with such a odd ghostly specimen. Or something in that sense. But that wasn't the point was that he couldn't show them this. Besides they don't care about Casper. What if they decide to promote this. No it might be best to not tell them. Anything.

"That's it! We're coming in!" My Uncle Stretch yelled from the other side and that was when I flew down to the kitchen as fast as I could. But I guess I wasn't paying attention because I fell inside a can of paint. A white can of paint. Why did we have that in the kitchen I would never know. Suddenly my three uncles came down.

"Eh Casper so nice of you to grace us with your presences. In the kitchen might we add." Uncle Stretch said with a calm voice.

They were calm. Very calm. This can't be good.

"So might ask very nicely if you could I don't know. MAKE THE GRUB!" Stretch yelled sending the pail to the wall.

Which didn't agree with my injuries. But I swallowed the pain as I flew out the pail making their dinner. I wasn't going to eat today. But on the upside they didn't find out and I won't disappoint them as I already did. Besides things can only get better from here right?

Normal PoV

But Casper was wrong. It just got worse every day after school. He would be taunted and beat up by Bo and his new gang. Bo used new more painful techniques on him even going as far as stealing a witches spell book to cause him more pain. And no one knew the wiser. Everyday Casper would cover himself in white paint and just stay out everyone's way. He even made his uncles dinner early on and did all the chores before they could say anything. One day though Bo got to the point of Casper that whatever Casper said he would most likely do it. Especially the one where he was no longer to associate with 'normal' ghost. There was only two problems with that. Spooky and Pearl.

"Spooky what wrong with Casper?" Pearl asked her boyfriend and long time crush pointing to the lonely ghost.

"Uh well how am I supposed to know? I don't watch Casper 24/7!" Spooky snapped back.

But Pearl payed no mind she knew he was also worried about Casper. A few weeks ago Casper was acting very strange. More isolated and filled with nerves. And one day she found white paint all over Casper before school. Now just a few days ago Casper stopped speaking to them all together. Whenever they called him he just flew away. Pearl was worried. It just wasn't like him and they missed their friend.

"You know Spooky this all started since this Bo character came to school. He even started a new gang not to long ago." Pearl told him.

Spooky lifted his head up.

"Yah know Pearl I bet this has something to do with em. He started a new gang ya know. Best scares in the whole school. Most brutal to." Spooky jumped.

"Oh Spooky you're just so smart!" Pearl said hugging on him.

"Hey hey hey hey hey. Pearl. Not in the school!" Spooky snapped.

"Sure hun." Pearl said back.

Spooky groaned.

After School….

Spooky and Pearl then followed Casper after school. They couldn't help but notice that

Casper looked scared. As they began to think that they were following him was a waste of time a ball of witches power. What ever it was, was unknown but had gotta hurt. Soon after the attackers came out. That being the strongest spookers in the school and Bo wearing a witches hat carrying a spell book.

"Are ghost supposed to do that?" Pearl asked Spooky who started to get sick.

"No!" Spooky said in a hushed whisper.

The two watched horridly at the abuse. Some they couldn't watch. Pearl started to silently cry while Spooky was trying to hold his tears like a man. If he was a human he would be dead by now. No he should of been dead right now. After what had seemed like forever for both parties Bo stopped and while that was happening Casper ran away. After watching the situation and Pearl stopped crying they went home trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

The next morning the two confronted Casper. Actually they tackled him and went inside a broom closet. To make it look convincing for Bo.

"Casper you idiot what are you thinking!" Spooky hissed in a low voice.

"Wha what?" Casper said in a raspy voice he sounded tired.

"Don't you what what me. You You insane ghost!" Spooky hissed trying to keep his temper in check.

"Oh Casper I'm so sorry!" Pearl said trying to stop her crying.

"What are you talking about." Casper whispered trying not to get caught but really doesn't want to make Pearl cry.

"Bo!" They both semi yelled.

Casper jumped back knocking over some cans. Casper paled.

"I don't know what your talking about…." Casper mumbled.

"Casper how stupid do you think we are?!" Pearl said insulted.

"I don't think your-"

"Well you have a pretty good way of showing it." Spooky growled.

Casper sighed he wanted to get out of here. It was getting too uncomfortable.

"Are we done?" Casper asked wearily.

"No. You need to tell your uncles." Pearl said softly.

"I agree with Pearl. What he's do'in. It's it just unnatural."

"No!" Casper panicked.

"Do ya have nats in the ears, why not?" Spooky asked his cousin.

"They they have alot to do. There to busy. They they…."

"They what. There our uncles they can help you."

"No they will help you. They don't want anything to do with their friendly nephew."

"Is that what Bo told you?" Pearl asked softly.

"No it's ghost society that they don't want anything to do with a friendly ghost. Bo... He just reminds me what happens to those who go against it."

Casper gave a sigh.

"Look don't help me. Please. Don't tell my uncles I'm begging you. Don't speak to me. Do not recognize my presence. It'll be a lot safer that way." Casper said as he began to go out of the broom closet.

"For who you!?" Spooky asked irritated.

"No. You." And with that Casper quickly flew out the broom closet.

Spooky and Pearl didn't see Casper for the whole day. Casper made it his sole mission to avoid the two. Spooky still felt a little sore about what he said about his uncle. But they were still family and Casper has always been his best friend. Sure he was a friendly ghost but that always had it's perks. Though he would never admit it he was glad that he's a friendly ghost.

"What do we do Spooky?" Pearl asked.

Spooky looked back at her with determination.

"We help 'em Pearl. Help him till we can help no more. So come on. We'll just catch up with him at his house. Wether Casper likes it or not We need our uncles." Spooky said as the two flew back to class.

After School

Casper began to fly home alone silently praying Bo had something else to do but then again that was only wishful thinking. Soon a rustle in the bushes was heard not loud and obvious but quiet and almost undetectable... Almost.

"Well someone finally decided to get out of school and grace us with his small presence. And in return we grace him with our most honorable presence. He should thank us. Isn't that right ghouls."

And soon a group of bigger ghost came around me and Bo. All nodding their head and grinning in wonder. Anxious of what he'll do to me first. Bo put on his hat and took out his book of spells. Pointing his finger right at me. Before I could react one of the ghost behind me knocked me down to the ground below.

"Well let's start shall we. The whole ghost nation needs to be avenged from this this thing." The ghost leader said as a spark began to shoot out of his finger.

"No not again." Casper mumbled weakly as old wounds began to be reopened.

At Casper's House

Spooky and Pearl both stared at the old door. All of a sudden they felt very small. There seemed to be some type of negative energy all over the house. They had always came over to see Casper before but not like this. And anything could happen. Spooky gulped as he knocked on the door. But before they knew what was happening the door opened. But it wasn't Casper that opened the door it was fatso and Stretch and Stinky with pretty tiff looks on there faces.

"Glad your all could make it. If you don't mind us hav'in a moment of yours time." Stretch said as the ghost pulled the two into the house.

The two younger ghosts found themselves on the couch. Face with three pretty angry looking ghost.

"Okay spill the beans." Stretch ordered flying around the two.

"Ya start yapping." Stinky said as his deadly breath filled the room.

"With mashed potatoes and gravy." Fatso hummed.

"Uh what?" Pearl asked not really knowing what was going on with the three.

Stretch sighed as he palmed his face as he looked over at Spooky.

"We would like to know the wear a bouts of your cousin. if .you .do .not .mind." Stretch growled dumbing it down a bit.

As much as Stretch didn't want to admit it. Something strange was going on with his misfit of a nephew. He would first wake up at the earliest time of the day. And do everything. Which wasn't so bad. But soon for some reason they noticed the house with very little Casper. Casper seemed to be purposely trying to avoid him and his brothers. The peace and quiet was all fine. But there was nothing out of him. And to tell the truth this was the first time he saw Spooky and Pearl for weeks. Also white paint had been stolen from the shed. Not that he liked the stuff or had any use for it. But no one has been around. And Casper had seemed to be have the aroma of the white finish things off with him. He just being plainly unnatural. And it freaking him and the others out. But today he hasn't even came home. Showed no sign of even being here. He knew Casper and no matter how annoying he is he has always been known to be punctual. It was his nature, just like ... Well. Now that Pearl and Spooky was here they might have more answers to what in the world is going on here before he loses a gasket. And the looks of it they just might know something.

"Well any volunteers. Hurry up don't be shy. Before I lose a gasket and a few lungs to." Stretch threatened.

His brothers deciding that it would be better if they just let him do the talking. They're just being here for support or to hold him back if anything gets messy.

"Ca-Casper's not here?" Spooky asked as he paled in realization.

"Is there an echo in here?" Stretch said sarcastically.

The two ignored them, turning to each other.

"What if Bo's with him!?" Pearl panicked.

"Whoa, hold it! Who's Bo?"

"This new guy at school. He... Doesn't like Casper too much."

"Care to explain that?"

The two looked at each other, hoping Casper would forgive them for this later on.

"Bo... Likes to practice on Casper..."

"Practice, how?" The two were truly wearing down on the ghost's already low patience. Spooky gulped.

"Well Bo, he likes to physically... And magically... Beat him to a pulp."

The brothers were silent for a moment, as if trying to process it, it didn't take to long.

"WHAT!"

Stretch was face to face with his other nephew, with a glare so scary, it took all that Spooky had, to not run away.

"You tellin me, some snot nose whelp is beatin up on your cousin, and you never told anybody!?"

"I-I just found out today!"

Stretch growled, but stopped glaring down at the boy. He looked at his brothers, who nodded in agreement to his silent order.

"Let's go you two."

"B-but where're you going?" Pearl exclaimed, as Spooky was trying to pull himself together.

Without looking back, the skinny ghost yelled something back that shocked the both of them.

"To show that punk what happens when you mess with one of our own!"

Casper POV

I think I'm going to die. But I'm already dead. So then what would it be like to be double dead. Was there more than this. Could that be where my parents are?

Well in a few minutes...or seconds. I just might find out. I struggled to get up but I was suddenly pushed roughly back to the ground.

"Where do ya think your going you freak!" Bo flashed as he shot another fire ball.

I had no strength to go intangible so the blast hit me with full force.

"Nowhere. That's right nowhere. How memorable. The 'friendly ghost' is going to disappear tonight. At this very night. At the blood moon. Did you know you can kill a ghost at the blood moon? You don't know how wonderful that is to me. How much ghost kind will gain from this. They'll thank me praise me give me parades. With me as the ghost new king. With the whole under world at my power. How ironic that someone as weak and 'kind' as you was going to have that power. With the battle so near. Oh well. How it is easily remedied." Bo said in a type of psychopath like voice with his followers just nodding to everything he said in complete awe.

He's insane now. Wonderful. Just what I needed. To die in the hands of psychopathic maniac surrounded by idiots.

Bo looked to the sky as he raised his hands up to the dark red moon sky.

"Powers of darkness. Spirits of the night heed your master. Give me the power to spread my forever disaster." Bo cackled as his hands glowed in a black and dark aura.

I closed my eyes preparing myself for the attack the final stroke but it never came. Why hasn't it come yet. Is he pulling out my anticipation. I then heard new voices. New familiar voices. I opened my heavy eyes. The ghost were flying away in a frenzy. But the noises became death to my ears. Another ghost came near men but I could not concentrate on who he was. I was picked up every so gently something I had never experienced. The next thing I knew was black.

*Time Break*

It was dark but I was sure that I heard voices. I groaned at the pain I felt. I wonder if the blood moon is over. I never want to go through that again. I winced as I forced my eyes to be opened. As soon as I got us to the dim brightness I realized that I was in my room. The old playroom where I died. As I tried to sit up though by ghostly body parts were screaming at me not to. But I was stopped as a ghostly hand gently pushed me back down. I looked up and to my surprise I was eye to eye with my uncle stretch with a new type of emotion on his face.

"Uncle stretch?" I started but was hushed.

I've never been hushed before. I looked around. By the door was Uncle Stinky and Uncle Fatso. On top of Uncle Fatso was Spooky and Pearl.

"How ya feeling?" Stretch asked quietly.

"Sore... What happened?" I asked him, everything was a little fuzzy.

"You almost... Your an idiot you know that?"

"You almost crossed over. By yourself. You would of been double dead. I should tie you in knots right now."

"Aren't we supposed to cross over?"

"We are led we aren't just forced Casper. We go when were ready. Not just willy Nilly. So many things could of gone wrong. No one knows where you go. There's only one ghost who just got up and went away and let me tell you your not him. How could you just let your self get that far. Casper if you ever do anything that that... Stupid! I promise you tying you in knots will be the least of your worries. Especially with someone that insane. Use your common sense."

Tears came out of my eyes. I never knew how much trouble I caused.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I sniffed.

Stretch sighed roughly as he picked me up with his own arms. In a gentleness I never knew he possessed.

"Never ever not come to us when someone is bothering ya. I don't care what ya have ta do to get our attention. No one bullies my nephew and gets away with it. No one ya here?"

I nodded in spite of myself also in surprise. For centuries I have always wondered if my uncles ever loved me like I loved them. But for the longest time I have been nothing but ridiculed for my friendly personality. I always wondered if they hated me just because I was friendly and never wanted to scare any here they are as they saved me from death. Well double death. It mind boggling. It would of blown my mind if it didn't hurt so much. Here's one thing though I will never let myself get bullied again. That and I probably owe Spooky and Pearl a apology. I then took a chance and laid my head on my uncle's chest. Seeing as this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. And you know what he letter me. I guess love comes in different forms. For one thing I know I can count on my uncles when ever I need them. I know I'm loved. Even if I am a friendly ghost. You know what this might sound really crazy considering the fact that I almost died again. But this day hasn't been so bad. Actually this has to be the best day in my whole life. And I have a pretty good feeling that there would be more like it.


End file.
